


24/7

by gippeoyox



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Mentioning of Blood, domestic fluff and smut, idk what's going to happen exactly yet, slight abuse (chapter 12)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you follow Kyuhyun and Siwon's lives, the two boyfriends who live together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slice of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWasteland/gifts).



> Thank you to DragonWasteland for some of the ideas, including the one of starting this fic in general~ Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker! I hope you enjoy reading it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated~

"Good morning.." It's either Siwon's husky voice or the soft kiss he presses on Kyuhyun's left shoulder blade that sends shivers down the boy's spine. But it doesn't keep him from turning around, pressing his face against the man's chest and groaning.  
"Just.. A minute more.." He mutters, and Siwon chuckles. He knows the boy hates getting up, so he purposely wakes him up earlier so he can snooze for a while. The man drapes his arm around the boy and pulls him closer.  
"Just a minute, then." Kyuhyun groans again, the tone slightly raised in approval. Siwon smiles and rests his head against Kyuhyun's. 

"Time to get up now. I'll take a shower first, okay?" Siwon throws the covers back and gets up, reaching his arms above his head to stretch. Kyuhyun doesn't answer him, he just pulls the covers up in an attempt to hide from the light that escapes from the curtains. It's not long before Siwon finishes showering and appears in the bedroom again. He stands next to the bed and softly kisses Kyuhyun, waking the boy up again.  
"Your turn to shower." Kyuhyun frowns and finally exits the bed, sighing softly.  
"Oh, come on. It's a beautiful day!" Siwon smiles as he opens the closet, looking for his clothes.  
"Yeah.. I know.." Kyuhyun yawns before entering the bathroom, eyes half open. Siwon is already in the kitchen when he's done.

The boy lazily walks into the kitchen, spotting Siwon at the sink. He hugs him from behind, and Siwon laughs. Kyuhyun is so affectionate when he's sleepy, and he absolutely loves it. The man turns around and smiles, earning a short peck on his lips.  
"Are you hungry?" He asks, petting Kyuhyun's damp hair. The boy nods, hugging his partner.  
"Do we still have cereal?" Kyuhyun asks, looking over Siwon's shoulder to look at the cupboard.  
"I think so. Let's go to the store after I finish work."  
"Yeah, okay."

Kyuhyun and Siwon sit at the table, slowly eating their cereal and discussing the things they have to do that day. Kyuhyun works at home as a programmer while Siwon works as a surgeon. Kyuhyun never understood how he could do it, cutting in someone's body. Siwon always tried to explain that it's not the work itself, but the goal that made him want to become a surgeon; helping people. Saving lifes. And Kyuhyun always laughed at that, because it was so like Siwon to say that.  
"Well, I have to go now. I'll let you know when I'm done, okay?"  
"Yes please.." Siwon smiled fondly and put on his coat.  
"Always. You too, take care." He kissed the boy goodbye and left for the hospital. 

\--

With a loud moan, Kyuhyun stretched his arms. He'd finally finished his work, and slowly turned off his computer. He stood up from his desk and exited the study, making his way to the kitchen for a snack. He opened the fridge and grinned as he saw what Siwon had left him. A small sticky note with his name and a heart on it stuck to a plate with pre-sliced fruit. Siwon was always bugging him about not eating healthy enough. The boy took the plate out of the fridge and opened a drawer, taking out a fork. He stuck the sticky note on the fridge and then walked over to their couch, grabbing the tv remote in the process. He sat down and turned the tv on, flipping through the channels until he found something easy to watch. Once he heard his phone, he opened it to see Siwon's message.

'I'm done. Just have to tidy up my desk and then I'll be on my way. See you soon!' Followed by a little heart. Kyuhyun smiled. Even though they (mostly Siwon, but on rare occasions Kyuhyun as well) sent each other hearts, neither of them had said 'I love you' before. They knew they did, they just hadn't said it. It bothered Kyuhyun sometimes, but he didn't complain. At least he got to be with the one he wanted to be with.

"Kyuhyun! I'm home!" Siwon's voice resonated in the small hallway. Kyuhyun had been daydreaming for a while and hadn't noticed him entering the apartement. He jumped up from the couch once he heard his voice, putting his plate on the small table in front of the tv.  
"Hi!" He smiled, and Siwon automatically smiled back. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before Siwon embraced the boy.  
"How was work?"  
"Good, no life-threatening surgeries today. How was yours?"  
"Fine, no life-threatening bugs." Siwon rolled his eyes at the boy.  
"You ready to go shopping?" Kyuhyun nodded in response and grabbed his coat.  
"Let's go."

\--

"So, what do you want to eat today?" Siwon pushed the shopping cart a bit further.  
"I don't know.. Do you have an idea?"  
"Well.. Hey, they predicted that tonight would be a clear night.. We have dinner in the form of a picnic and go stargazing afterwards? How's that sound?" Kyuhyun thought for a bit and then nodded.  
"So, salad?"  
"Yes, that would be the most convenient, I think. And maybe something as a snack afterwards?" Siwon answered him. He turned around and looked at Kyuhyun. The boy was pouting, standing still.  
"Fine, we'll get your favorite chips." Siwon laughed, and Kyuhyun smirked. He walked in front of the cart and took anything off the shelves Siwon said they needed. They made their way through the store and eventually ended up at the cash register. Siwon payed and they went back to their car.

"Can you hand me that knife?" Siwon asked, eyes fixated on the tomato in front of him. Kyuhyun took the knife and handed it over.  
"Hey, how did you want the cucumber? Diced?"  
"Yes," Siwon looked over at what the boy was doing. He raised his brows and laughed. "But I guess whatever you're doing is fine as well.."  
"Hey, don't bully a man with a knife." Kyuhyun said, raising the utensil. Siwon laughed.  
"I'm serious! What's wrong with the way I cut vegetables? It looks fine to me.."  
"It's cute." Siwon smiled, looking at the unevenly cut pieces of cucumber.  
"Then do it yourself.." Kyuhyun pouted, faking being upset.  
"No, help me~ It's more fun doing it together, and you cut them well. It's fine, Kyu." Siwon poked his side, making the boy squeal in disagreement. With an exaggerated sigh, Kyuhyun went back to cutting the vegetable. 

\--

Kyuhyun laid down next to Siwon, his head on the man's arm. They had finished eating, and were now looking at the already dark sky. Siwon turned his head towards the boy.  
"Hey, remember the day we met?"


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to the day Kyuhyun and Siwon met. Sorry it's kind of short!

Kyuhyun slowly brought his cup of coffee closer to his mouth, making his way to the company he worked at. He was just daydreaming, not having anything else to do, when suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. The boy stopped and turned around, coming face to face with a man whose face seemed unhealthily pale. Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I-I realise you don't know me, but please help me, I think I'm going to pass out.." Kyuhyun's eyes widened. Not knowing exactly what to do, he took the man's arm, led him to a wall and then put his cup down. Kyuhyun kneeled down next to the already sitting man and hesitately reached out for his neck, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.  
"So you can breathe easier.." He explained, a slight blush on his face. The man nodded.  
"Put your head between your knees, that should work.." The man obeyed him without hesitation. He felt his forehead and sighed in relieve as it wasn't feeling feverish. 

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Kyuhyun asked after a while, having sat down next to the man. The boy had awkwardly been patting and rubbing his back, not knowing what else he could do to help him. The man slowly nodded in response.  
"Yes.. Thank you so much. I don't know what happened, I got really dizzy. I though I was going to black out."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're feeling better." Kyuhyun smiled.  
"My name is Siwon.. Nice to meet you.."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyuhyun." Siwon smiled back at him and Kyuhyun felt his heartrate speed up a bit. Shit. He cleared his throat and smiled back hastily. Siwon noticed the cup of coffee Kyuhyun had put down on the floor.  
"I think it's cold now.. Do you want have coffee together? My treat."  
"Oh, that's okay.. You don't have to pay.."  
"No, I owe you." Siwon insisted, and stood up. His face had a healthy color again, and he seemed stable. The man reached out for his hand and pulled him up. Kyuhyun dusted his pants off and followed the man. 

"Were you going somewhere special? I hope I didn't interrupt your day too much.." Siwon asked once they had entered the cafe. Kyuhyun shook his head.  
"No, I forgot something at work, so I was on my way to pick it up. But I can do that later." The two ordered their coffees and sat down at a table near the window. They started talking and got to know each other better, sharing stories and telling jokes. They had just ordered their second cup of coffee when the topic changed to relationships.  
"So, a good-looking guy like you must have a special someone in his life, right?" Siwon asked. Kyuhyun looked at his hands and shook his head again slightly blushing.  
"No, I'm single.. What about you?" He looked up, meeting the man's gaze.  
"Me too, I live alone."

They sipped their coffee and changed subject again, both slightly nervous as to where this was going. They finished their drinks and exited the store.  
"Thanks for the coffee." Kyuhyun thanked the man.  
"You're welcome," He smiled. Siwon slowly ran his fingers through his black hair. "Hey, I have nothing to do today.. Would you like me to walk with you? You had to pick up something at your work, right?" Kyuhyun thought for a second, but then grinned.  
"Yes, I would like that."


	3. Of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter has smut, so just a warning if you don't want to read it! ^_^

Kyuhyun's eyes watered slightly as he yawned. He looked next to him, and saw Siwon still sleeping. That barely happend. Kyuhyun smirked, taking this opportunity to prank the man. He slid out of bed as softly as possible and entered the bathroom, looking in the cupboards for their shaving cream. Having found it, the boy's eyes twinkled. He took the cap off and took it with him, back to their bed. Standing on Siwon's side, he looked at the man who conveniently had his hands above the cover. As careful as possible, he put a load of the stuff on the man's hand. Keeping laughter back, he softly tickled his face. But his actions had the opposite effect. 

"What th- Oh my god, Kyuhyun, I'm so sorry, are you-" Siwon had slapped Kyuhyun in the face as a subconsious response. He started apologizing, but stopped halfway because of Kyuhyun's face, now covered in white foam. The man laughed out loud, looking at the boy as he wiped the foam out of his eyes.  
"God damnit.." Kyuhyun mumbled. Siwon stood up, still laughing. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a towel, helping him clean his face.  
"Why did you try to prank me? Oh my god, Kyu.." Siwon wheezed, and the boy sighed.  
"You're an idiot." The slightly taller man said, a fond smile on his lips. Kyuhyun mumbled something and sat down on the bed again.  
"Can't we sleep a bit longer?" He said, dropping the towel on the floor. Siwon picked it up and brought it back to the bathroom, then returning to the boy. He checked the alarm clock and sat down next to the boy.  
"Not enough time. We have less than 10 minutes before it goes off." Kyuhyun groaned and looked at the floor, but his chin was gently pulled up shortly after.

"Your face smells nice.." Siwon smiled, nose softly rubbing against Kyuhyun's cheek. The boy turned his head a bit and pecked his lips, placing his arm around Siwon's neck. The man kissed him back gently.  
"I thought we didn't have time?" Kyuhyun asked with a smirk.  
"Not for sleep.." Siwon answered, his eyes sparkling. He kissed the boy again, embracing him before pulling him down on the bed. Kyuhyun caressed Siwon's face before letting his hand rest on the back of the man's head. Their eyes were closed, softly and lazily kissing and enjoying each other's company. Siwon peppered his face in kisses, making Kyuhyun blush and smile from all the affection. He pushed his face against the man's bare shoulders and traced shapes on his back. Siwon hugged him back, kissing his neck lovingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the alarm clock went off. 

Kyuhyun sat up, looking at the clock with a frown. Siwon snoozed it and then pulled the boy down again, pressing his head down on his chest.  
"Don't you have to go to work?" Kyuhyun chuckled, hugging him back.  
"A few more minutes.. I miss you.." Siwon breathed against Kyuhyun's skin, sending shivers down his spine.  
"Haaah.. Since when am I the one telling you to get out of bed?" Siwon laughed at his comment, and kissed the boy's forehead.  
"Fine, let's get dressed, then."

\--

"So, he just ordered to leave?" Kyuhyun asked with raised eyebrows, shoving rice into his mouth.  
"Yeah. He thought I was flirting with his wife, I was just changing her bandages, I'm a doctor for god's sake!" Siwon laughed. They were having dinner, and they had started talking about Siwon's work.  
"That's ridiculous, what an idiot!" Kyuhyun laughed back at him. They finished their food and cleaned up.  
"Hey, do you want to play Mario Kart?" Kyuhyun asked. He knew Siwon was bad at it, but that was the best part. He loved it when Siwon got annoyed, but the man almost always played with him because the boy liked gaming a lot.  
"Sure." He smiled, like Kyuhyun had expected. They sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and game console, starting up the game.  
"Any course preferences?" The boy asked, flipping through the stages.  
"Anything but-" Kyuhyun clicked Rainbow Road.  
"God damnit." Siwon sighed, already frustrated. "You know I hate that stage." Kyuhyun just smirked and leaned forward, getting way into the game. 

"Turn- No, not there- JUST TURN!" Siwon exclaimed, frustrated. Kyuhyun laughed.  
"Maybe you should lean with your body more, that should help." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Siwon rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please, this game is just bullshit." After a while, they both reached the finish, and Kyuhyun laughed.  
"Of course you got first place.. Again.." Siwon mumbled, putting the controller down. Kyuhyun turned off the devices and stood up, doing a little victory dance. He pulled Siwon off the couch as well and twisted himself into his arms, dancing up against him.  
"You're such a sore winner.."  
"No, I'm just awesome at this game." Kyuhyun laughed. Siwon rolled his eyes again, and the boy kissed him, smiling against his lips. Siwon leaned back a bit, resting against the back of the couch. Kyuhyun stepped forward, standing inbetween the man's legs. His hands were on the sides of Siwon's face, cupping his cheeks. Their kisses got more passionate, and Siwon let his hands slide down Kyuhyun's back in an attempt to pull him closer. The boy opened his eyes and looked at him, catching his breath.  
"Let's go to the bedroom.."

Kyuhyun took Siwon's hand and laughed, pulling him towards their room and occasionaly stealing kisses. Once they arrived, they helped each other pull their shirts off. Siwon pushed Kyuhyun down on the bed, kissing his jawline. He kissed his way down to the boy's chest, smirking against his skin as he felt Kyuhyun's body respond. He looked up at the boy to check if he was okay and placed his hand on the boy's inner thigh, caressing it softly. Kyuhyun breathed in deeply, one hand on Siwon's shoulder and the other one on the sheets. Siwon nipped at the skin just below his belly button, his hand undoing Kyuhyun's pants. The boy allowed him to take off his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Siwon gently stroked his bulge through the fabric, kissing his way back up again. Kyuhyun moved his hips up a bit in an attempt to create more friction. Siwon kissed him and pulled his hands back, letting his fingers play with the boy's hair. To make up for it, he slowly pushed his leg between the boy's. Kyuhyun instantly pushed his hips up, grinding against the man's leg. 

Siwon reached over to their bedstand, pulling away from the kiss for a second to grab a bottle of lubrication. Kyuhyun looked at it and then looked at Siwon, who was busy removing his own pants and Kyuhyun's boxershorts. The man opened the container and let some of the fluid fall on his fingers. They slowly disappeared between Kyuhyun's legs, and the boy threw his head back as the man slowly pushed a finger in. Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a bit embarrassed. Siwon looked up and stopped moving his hand for a second.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft. Kyuhyun nodded and caressed his other arm, a gentle smile on his lips. Siwon smiled back and slowly added a finger, preparing him. The boy gasped and covered his mouth, keeping his moans from escaping. Siwon pulled his hand away and kissed him lovingly, feeling Kyuhyun push back against his fingers to get more of it.  
"Do you want it?" Siwon removed his fingers and smiled, letting the boy breathe for a bit. Kyuhyun nodded. "Really?" Kyuhyun swallowed, knowing Siwon liked this play.  
"Y-Yes.." He shivered. He knew what to do to turn Siwon on, he knew the man's body and mind like no other. He sat up a bit and cupped Siwon's member through the fabric of his underwear, softly kneading it. The man groaned with a low, soft voice in response to his touch.  
"Siwon.. I want you.." Kyuhyun smiled, looking up at him to meet his gaze. Siwon let out a breathy curse and kissed the boy hungrily before standing up, pulling his underwear off and lubricating his member. Kyuhyun turned around on his stomach and pushed himself up so he was positioned on his elbows and knees. 

The boy felt Siwon's hand on his hips, keeping him steady as the other hand guided the man's member to his entrance. Kyuhyun gasped as he pushed it in, burying his face in the sheets. He muffled his moans in the fabric but hearing Siwon's moans only made him more arroused. He felt Siwon's hand on his back, and then his voice.  
"Don't hide.. You're beautifull.. Mmh.. Don't hold your sounds back.." So Kyuhyun turned his head, breathing out heavily and moaning out every time Siwon pounded into him.  
"S-Siwon- Ah.." He gasped. He felt the man's fingers around his member, pumping it slowly. Tears from pleasure appeared in his eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from repeatedly moaning his partner's name. Siwon sped his handmovements up and pressed sloppy kisses on the boy's back.  
"I- I'm going to-" With a loud gasp, Kyuhyun released. The sudden clenching of his muscles surprised Siwon, making him release soon after. Slowly riding it out, the man caressed Kyuhyun's side. He pulled out and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with some wet towels to clean them up. 

\--

"Are you asleep?" Siwon softly asked the boy that layed cuddle up against him. Their fingers were intertwined and Siwon was gently rubbing circles on Kyuhyun's hand with his thumb. The boy groaned softly in response. Siwon pressed his lips against the back of his neck affectionately and stayed silent for a while, but then softly breathed out.

"Kyuhyun?"  
"Yeah.."  
"..I love you." The boy froze. It was the first time in all the years they had been together that those words had been said directly. Kyuhyun carefully leaned his head closer to the man.  
"I love you too, Siwon.."


	4. Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was kind of all over the place. I hope you still enjoyed it!~ Thank you for reading!

"Hey, Siwon?" Kyuhyun peeked around the corner of their study.   
"Yeah?" The man looked at him, and Kyuhyun entered the room.  
"Tomorrow's halloween, right..?"  
"Yes, it is. Why?" Kyuhyun ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Shall we celebrate it together?"  
"Of course. Did you have any plans?" Siwon tilted his head slightly. They had celebrated every halloween together since they got in a relationship, but they didn't have a set ritual. The only reccuring thing was the horrormovie marathon. They'd watch as several movies, starting around 11 at night. 

"Well.. I was thinking.. This year, shall we.. Dress up?" Siwon started laughing.  
"What?" The boy pouted slightly.   
"Nothing. What do you want to dress up as?" Kyuhyun shrugged.   
"Let's go shopping, we'll find something." 

\--

"WUAH!" Kyuhyun yelled, jumping out from behind the rack of halloween decorations. Siwon laughed with the boy as he took off the mask.   
"You're an idiot." The man stated before going back to browsing the costumes.  
"Let's split up! It'll be a secret what we'll become, we'll show each other at home!"   
"Fine." Siwon laughed. He softly caressed Kyuhyun's cheek and then walked the other way.

\--

"Are you done?" Siwon yelled from the bathroom. They had agreed on him dressing up there and Kyuhyun taking the bedroom.   
"Not yet! You?" Kyuhyun carefully put some more golden glitter on his face.   
"Almost!" The man answered. Kyuhyun closed the package, having finally finished his make-up. He carefully put on his white pants and white button-up, and then struggled to put on the wings he had picked out. He finished his outfit with a halo, balanced on some wire stuck to a headband. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit. Then he smiled: he was an angel.   
"Okay, I'm done!" He yelled out, sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs. He smiled cutely, but his eyes widened as Siwon walked in. 

Siwon was wearing black pants, a white button-up and had a black cape around his shoulders. The inside of that fabric was bloodred, matching the inner part of his lips. He had put in light grey contact lenses and had slicked his hair back. As he smirked, he exposed his teeth: two click-on fangs were exposed. Siwon had turned into Dracula.   
"Oh my god.." Kyuhyun stood up. Siwon walked up to him and cupped his cheek.   
"You look so cute.. My angel.." He said, the fond look in his eyes contrasting his look.  
"You look so... hot.." Kyuhyun whimpered. He put his hand on Siwon's shoulder and leaned in a bit. Siwon did as well, and the two collided in a breathy kiss. 

Kyuhyun pulled Siwon down on the bed and continued kissing him, slipping his hands under the cape. He rubbed the man's back, who pulled away from the kiss to follow Kyuhyun's cheekbone down to his neck. Softly, he bit into the skin, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Kyuhyun kissed Siwon's cheek and then accidentally made eye-contact, making the boy jump.   
"Oh my god-" He exhaled, starting to laugh. He turned his face away from Siwon and hugged the man.   
"What's wrong?"   
"You scared me, those contacts are really creepy!" Kyuhyun playfully hit Siwon's back.   
"Sorry." Siwon smiled, nuzzling into the boy's neck. "Let's get cleaned up and then prepare the movies and food." Kyuhyun agreed, and Siwon rolled off of him. 

\--

"Next time you dress up as Dracula, let me know." Kyuhyun grinned as he put popcorn in a bowl. Siwon poured the both of them a drink and brought it to their tv. Kyuhyun followed and put the bowl down on the table as well.   
"You ready?" Siwon asked, holding up the DVD-box. They had rented a horror-movie, and it had the two things Kyuhyun hated the most in movies: gore and ghosts. He hadn't said anything about it to Siwon because he wanted to seem brave, but he was getting a bit nervous now.  
"Yeah.. Totally." Kyuhyun sat down on the couch while Siwon inserted the DVD. Then the man joined him and put the blanket they had prepared over them both. The music started and they shifted their attention to the screen, both completely sucked up in the movie. As the tension built up, Kyuhyun pulled up his knees and leaned closer to Siwon. When the jumpscare finally happened, the boy let out a surprised shriek, clinging on to Siwon's arm. The man laughed softly, enjoying his dependence. 

The movie only got worse for Kyuhyun: one of the protaganists got brutally tortured. Kyuhyun made himself as small as possible and then pressed his face against Siwon's chest, holding on to the fabric of his shirt. Siwon smiled at the boy, who distracted him from the movie (and he couldn't say he wasn't happy about it), and put his arm around him, pulling him closer.   
"Is it over?" Kyuhyun's voice was trembling. He looked up at the screen again, but hid again as the ghost appeared on the screen. The boy sighed in relieve when it ended. Siwon hugged him once more before getting up from the couch to put in the next DVD, a horror-comedy. Kyuhyun gladly leaned against him when Siwon raised his arm, once back on the couch. The two snuggled closer together and enjoyed the movie that gave them a small break from the last one.

\--

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Every halloween!" Siwon laughed. He was holding Kyuhyun's hand and turned off the lights. They were in bed, it was 3 a.m. Neither of them had to work the next day, so they were going to sleep in. Siwon layed down and Kyuhyun immediately scooted closer to him. The man put his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead.  
"I don't know.." Siwon laughed at him. "Well, goodnight.. I hope the ghost won't get you.."   
"Hey! That's not funny!" Kyuhyun hit his arm and Siwon laughed again. Even though, Kyuhyun pressed his face against Siwon's shoulder and hugged him back.


	5. Christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the pacing is a bit quick story-wise, I just want to keep the story interesting ^_^ Thank you for reading!

"Hey, Kyu?" Siwon kisses the boy's forehead, waking him up. It's saturday, so neither of them has to work.  
"Hmm.." Kyuhyun moans in response, hiding under the covers. He wraps his arms around Siwon and pulls him closer, his nose against the man's chest.  
"Wake up, it's already 11 am."  
"Let's sleep a bit longer.." The boy breathes against Siwon's skin. The man smiles and pets Kyuhyun's hair.  
"Do you want to go christmas shopping today?" He asks, ignoring the boy's request to stay in bed longer. As much as he loves cuddling, he knows that if he keeps giving in, Kyuhyun will just stay in bed and keep sleeping. He ofter wondered how the boy could sleep that long, as he himself always woke up early.  
"Yeah.. Let's do that.." Kyuhyun yawned, peeking his head out from the covers. 

\-- 

"So, where do you want to go?" Siwon asked, his arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder.  
"Let's just get presents for family and friends now, I don't want you to know what I'm going to give you." He answered, and Siwon agreed.  
"I think I'll get my mom chocolates and a clothing gift card, what about you?"  
"That's a good idea. My dad's really into cars, I'll get him a subscription to some magazine. Let's go!" 

The two walked happily, talking about whatever subjects happened to come up. They succesfully bought the gift cards and magazine subscription, but as soon as they walked out of the bookstore, someone harshly bumped into Kyuhyun, making him drop his bag. The boy picked it up, looking confused.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man that had bumped into him exclaimed, obviously mad.  
"But I didn't- I mean.." Kyuhyun stuttered, not being able to form a sentence.  
"What, can't you apologize? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kyuhyun's eyes started to water. The man extended his arms and pushed him, making Kyuhyun fall on the ground. His face twisted in pain as he scraped his hands. That's when it happened.  
"Who the fuck do YOU think you are?" Siwon stepped forward, eyes dark and voice low. Kyuhyun looked at him and his jaw dropped. He had never seen Siwon angry. He had seen him annoyed, obviously. But this scared him.. Siwon looked as if he was ready to kill someone. 

"This isn't your problem, fuck off." The man hissed at him. Siwon moved in front of Kyuhyun protectively.  
"This is my problem. And if you don't apologize and get lost, I will make you have more problems than you can imagine." Siwon's voice sounded ominous. The man stepped back slightly, intimidated by him. However, he didn't give up just yet.  
"That fucker needs to apologize, I will fuck you both up if he doesn't!" He yelled, getting more angry as he spoke.  
"What did you call him?" Siwon almost whispered. His voice sent shivers down Kyuhyun's spine, who was still sitting on the floor in shock.  
"Siwon.. Stop.." He whispered, putting his hand on the man's leg. His eyes were wide open, scared for what might happen.  
"You heared me." The stranger stepped forward again, gaining confidence.  
"Take that back and apologize. This is your last. Chance." If looks could kill, the man would've been dead by now. Siwon was furious, and it scared Kyuhyun. The boy knew he had to do something, or this would go wrong. He stood up, legs shaky. He then clung onto Siwon's arm and looked up at him. 

"Please, let's leave. It's okay, it was my fault.." He bowed to the stranger and mumbled an apology before linking his arm through Siwon's and pulling him away. The man's gaze followed the stranger, wanting to go back to him to get justice, but then his eyes finally met Kyuhyun's. He followed him to a bench somewhere away from the small crowd that had gathered, and then pulled him down.  
"How could you do that? That wasn't your fault, but that asshole's." Siwon grabbed the boy's hands, who squirmed in response. The look of anger and disbelieve immediately changed into one of worry, love and confusion. Siwon immediately let go and looked at the boy's hands, noticing the bleeding scratches. He cursed softly and then pulled Kyuhyun in for a hug.  
"You scared me back there, you should stand up for yourself more.. Are you okay?" Siwon whispered, pressing his lips against the boy's temple.  
"No, you scared me.. I've never seen you that angy, it was terrifying.." Kyuhyun shivered, and Siwon held him tighter.  
"I'm sorry.. I just.. I can't let you get hurt. No one is allowed to hurt you." Kyuhyun laughed and hugged him back, picking up the bag that he had managed to take with him while escaping.  
"Let's go home now, we have all the gifts, and I need to take care of my hands." Siwon nodded. 

\-- 

"There you go." Siwon softly kissed the bandaids he had put on Kyuhyun's hands. He was crouched in front of the boy, who sat on the couch.  
"I could've done that myself.." The boy mumbled, looking away from him. Siwon placed his hand on Kyuhyun's chin and pulled his face up gently, then kissing him.  
"I felt guilty.. And, above that, we are supposed to take care of each other." Kyuhyun stayed silent for a few seconds, but then pulled Siwon on the couch and hugged him, crawling on his lap.  
"Thank you for protecting me back there.." He said softly before kissing the man on the cheek. Siwon smiled and hugged him back, softly cradling him back and forth. Kyuhyun layed his head on the man's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	6. Snow and presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the gifts were a bit clichée, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter anyways!~

"Wake up, Siwon!" Kyuhyun kissed the man's cheek and crawled on top of him when he didn't respond.  
"Wake up~ It's christmas!" The boy's eyes sparkled as he peppered his partner's face in soft kisses. Siwon breathed out heavily and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him down on his chest.  
"Why are you so hyper? It's so early.." Siwon smiled and yawned. Kyuhyun wiggled to get loose and smiled brightly.  
"It snowed! Let's go outside!"  
"Yeah, yeah.." Siwon sighed and petted the boy's hair. They got out of bed and got dressed, putting on warmer clothes than usual. 

After breakfast, they put on their coats, gloves and scarfs. They went outside and breathed in the cold air.  
"I missed the snow.." Kyuhyun smiled before scooping some up in his hands. Siwon looked up at the trees.  
"I prefer the summer, but this sure does look beautiful.. Hey!" Siwon yelled out in surprise as a cold ball flew to his head, missing him by an inch. Kyuhyun laughed out loud and scooped up some more. Siwon followed his example and started throwing snowballs back at him. They both ended up completely soaked and covered in snow, but laughing happily. Kyuhyun ran over to the man and hugged him, but the force behind it was too big and Siwon fell over. He clung onto the boy, making him fall down as well. Kyuhyun ended up on top of Siwon, both laughing loudly. He put his hands on Siwon's red cheeks and kissed him before getting up. He pulled the man up as well and ruffled his hair. Siwon smiled, in awe at the boy's utter happiness because of nature. 

"Aren't you cold? Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate." Siwon offered, and Kyuhyun agreed. They went inside and took off their wet clothes, changing into comfortable sweatpants.  
"Hey, I bought us this, for today. It's not really a christmas gift, as we'll give those tonight, but uhm.." The boy blushed, handing Siwon a wrapped package. Once opened, the man saw what it was: matching christmas sweaters. He laughed and took them out of the plastic, giving one to Kyuhyun.  
"I love them, thank you." He kissed the boy's cheek and hugged him before putting it on. Both of the sweaters were red with white patterns. Siwon poked one of the snowmen on Kyuhyun's sweater and smiled.  
"Let's go drink something hot."

\--

The two were sat on the couch, having finished dinner. They had already put up the christmas tree weeks before christmas, the pile of presents slowly building up.  
"Open one of mine first." Siwon said, standing up from the couch to get a present. On the box, wrapped in blue gift paper, was Kyuhyun's name neatly written.  
"What is it?" Kyuhyun asked as he started opening it. A few moments later, he held up new headphones. Eyes sparkling, he hugged Siwon.  
"Thank you! I needed that!"  
"I know!" Siwon laughed and he received a quick peck on his lips. Kyuhyun stood up from the couch and hesitated in front of the tree for a second, thinking about which gift to pick. He then chose one and brought it back to the man, placing it on his lap. 

"What is this?" Siwon ran his hand over the cover of the big book, once he had unwrapped it. It didn't have anything on the cover, it was just completely black. Kyuhyun scooted over closer to the man, resting his chin on his shoulder and waiting for Siwon to open it. Once the man did, a smile appeared on his face. He looked up from the photo book in his lap to Kyuhyun.  
"Really? You made this?"  
"Online, yeah.. But I collected the pictures and put them all together." Siwon looked back at the book and flipped through the pages. They were filled with pictures of them and things that reminded them of each other. Once he had almost reached the end, Siwon sniffed, and Kyuhyun looked at him with a frown. The man ran his hand across his face, then sniffing again. He finished looking at the book and put it away before placing his head in his hands, elbows leaning on his knees. He breathed heavily, trying to keep his emotions in check. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around him, and the man pulled the boy on his lap. He buried his face in Kyuhyun's neck and smiled against his skin, tears still flowing.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kyuhyun frowned as he hugged him as well, rubbing the man's back.  
"This.. Is beautiful.. Thank you, Kyu.." Siwon sniffed.  
"That's okay.." Kyuhyun smiled, softly petting Siwon's hair. Siwon pulled back and wiped his face with his hands, after which he softly kissed Kyuhyun.  
"I love you.. So, so much." Siwon's voice was full with love, and Kyuhyun almost teared up as well.  
"I love you too.." He hugged the man and smiled. 

\--

"Do I taste like hot chocolate?" Kyuhyun asked before pushing his lips on Siwon's. They were back in their bedroom, and were back under the covers.  
"Yeah, you do. And you smell like cookies." Siwon said. He kissed the boy's neck, making him laugh. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him closer, and Siwon reached behind him to turned the lights off before hugging him back.  
"Merry christmas." The boy whispered, his eyes already closed.  
"Merry christmas, Kyu."


	7. Fireworks

"Hey, Kyuhyun.. Can we get a pet?" Siwon asked, wrapping his arms around the boy. They were watching tv on the couch, Kyuhyun crawled up close against the man. It was the last day of the year, so they were spending it together. Kyuhyun looked up at him and frowned.   
"We don't have time for a pet. And, on top of that, I don't want to be responsible for an animal life." Kyuhyun refused.   
"But.. Wouldn't it be nice to have a dog around here? Like.. A cute little puppy? We can raise him together, play with him.."  
"No, Siwon. If we have a dog, we can't go on trips anymore, or we'll have to find a temporary shelter for him. It won't work, forget it." Siwon pouted slightly.  
"Please? I.. Really want a pet.." Kyuhyun sighed and thought about it for a second. Then he turned around and looked at the man.   
"How about we get a goldfish then." Siwon's eyes started to sparkle at Kyuhyun's words.  
"Really? Yes, okay, that sounds like a good compromise!" He kissed Kyuhyun's temple, making the boy chuckle softly.

\--

"Alright, there you go. Take good care of him!" The owner of the pet shop told them as they payed. The two greeted her and went back to their car, both's arms full with stuff for the fish. They went back home and immediately started working on the aquarium, letting the fish stay in his plastic bag with water in the mean time.   
"Hand me the sand, please." Siwon asked the boy, having put the aquarium on their kitchen counter. Kyuhyun gave it to him and watched him pour it into the glass container. After that, they filled it with water and placed the toys and plants in. Then Siwon carefully picked up the plastic bag.   
"We're supposed to let him float in the aquarium for 15 minutes in the bag, to let him get used to the water temperature. So..." He slowly placed the bag in the water. 15 minutes later, they returned to him. With scissors, Kyuhyun carefully cut the bag open. Together, they let the fish go out of the bag and into the tank. Then Siwon sat down on his knees, watching the fish swim around for a few minutes. Kyuhyun placed his hand on his shoulder.   
"Happy?" He asked. Siwon nodded, a big smile on his face. 

"Well, how do you want to spend te rest of the day? Since it's the last night of this year." It was already getting dark outside, and although the snow from christmas had already melted, it was still cold outside. Kyuhyun's eyes sparkled as he got an idea.   
"Let's go stargazing.. On the roof."

With a bunch of blankets and pillows under their arms, they made their way up to the roof. The evening had just begun, so they still had plenty of time before the countdown to midnight started. They found a wall to sit against and placed one of the blankets on the ground, then putting the pillows down. They layed down and pulled the second blanket over them, cuddling together, their breath forming small puffs in the cold air. After a while, Siwon looked at Kyuhyun.  
"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked. Kyuhyun looked at him and smiled. Siwon took the boy's hands and made him spread his arms wide, pointing up at the sky.  
"Thiiiiiiiiiis much.." Siwon laughed. Kyuhyun snorted at the cheesiness of the moment and then sighed happily.   
"Siwon.. I love you too.." They looked at each other and smiled. Kyuhyun leaned in for a kiss, and Siwon happily gave in. Their lips moved in a comforting way, the taste of each other familiar. Siwon wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. 

That's how they spend the evening, laying around, making out and looking at the stars while talking about whatever. Before they knew it, it was time to go downstairs again. They lazily gathered their stuff and went back to their appartement, turning on the tv for the countdown. They had picked out a small bottle of champagne from the store a few days before, so they took that out of the fridge and placed it next to their glasses. 5 more minutes until it was midnight. They sat down on the couch together, watching the last minutes of the concert that was going on. 

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy new year!" Siwon and Kyuhyun yelled at the same time. Siwon cupped the boy's cheeks and kissed him passionately, fondness in his eyes. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed him back, smiling against his lips. They hugged and opened the champagne, finishing their glass before putting on their coats to go outside. Kyuhyun took his bag of fireworks with him. He loved it, but Siwon didn't. He didn't hate it, but he disliked the sounds a lot. He still went outside with Kyuhyun though, as he liked looking at the colors in the sky and watching the boy be happy. Kyuhyun lit one of his fireworks and quickly stepped back, flinching as it went off. His ears, peaking out through his slightly long hair, were already turning red. Siwon noticed them and placed his hands over them when the boy stepped back towards him, protecting him from both the sound and the coldness. Kyuhyun smiled at him and lit another one. Once he was out of fireworks, he just put his arm around the man's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking at the fireworks others in the city were lighting. They stood outside for a few minutes before deciding to go back inside and going to bed. 

"I'm so cold.." Kyuhyun whined, quickly slipping under the covers.   
"Don't you dare get sick." Siwon laughed before laying down next to him. He turned off the lights and hugged the boy, simultaneously rubbing his back. Kyuhyun groaned happily, moving closer to the man to get more of his body heat. He placed his arm around the man as well and closed his eyes.   
"Good night.." Kyuhyun yawned. He received a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
"Sleep well, Kyu."


	8. Rollercoasters and cheap hotels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a warning for the ones who don't want to read smut: in this chapter, it happens right after the beginning! If you want to skip it, look for the 
> 
> \--
> 
> as it will have stopped there!~~ Also, this chapter is quite long compared to the others. I hope you like it anyways! Thank you for reading!

"Here it is.. Room 201." Siwon smiled before turning the key. The door opened, revealing a small room with two one person beds and a small bathroom. He turned around to Kyuhyun, who had insisted on them staying in a cheap hotel. For his birthday, Siwon promised to take him to an amusement park, and paying for him. Since Kyuhyun felt guilty for that, he asked if it was okay if they could stay in the cheapest hotel he could find: and here they were. Since they were only staying one day, the both of them had only brought a backpack for their clothes. They unpacked and looked around the room slowly. It was already late, and they had already eaten.   
"So.. Do you want to push the beds together?" Kyuhyun offered, and Siwon agreed. They shoved the two beds together and then changed into their pajamas. Right when they were done, they heard someone talking in one of the other rooms.   
"The walls are really thin here.." The boy noticed. Siwon smiled and shrugged, letting the boy pick up his toiletries.

Kyuhyun disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he was almost done when Siwon walked in. The man stood there for a second, letting his eyes go over the boy's slender figure, dressed in boxershorts and an oversized white t-shirt. He himself wore the same, only having a black shirt on instead of a white one. Kyuhyun spit the leftover toothpaste out and rinsed, then turning around to Siwon.   
"What's up?" He asked. Siwon grinned and stepped closer, putting his arm around Kyuhyun's waist and pulling him with him towards the beds. They let themselfs fall down on them, chuckles escaping their lips between quick kisses. As the kisses became more passionate, they started panting as well. They moved closer to each other in an attempt to unite their bodies, hands running over skin and cloth, frantically grabbing anything they could get a hold off.   
"We need to be quiet, the walls are thin.." Kyuhyun breathed out. Before either one of them even really knew what was going on, they had already taken off their shirts and were making out again. Their lips parted, giving access to each other's tongues. Kyuhyun gently bit Siwon's bottom lip, turning him on even more. The man moved away from his lips, peppering his face in kisses until he reached the boy's neck. Kyuhyun giggled, covering his mouth to keep himself from being too loud.   
He hungrily mouthed at it, letting his teeth gently scrape over the skin and leaving wet marks as he kept on kissing him. His hands were now cupping Kyuhyu's cheeks, having gone back to the boy's mouth. One of Kyuhyun's hands was on Siwon's back, while the other one was in his hair, tangling his fingers in the man's short, black hair. 

Hushed moans escaped their lips as their lower bodies rubbed together again and again, breathy words were exchanged. Siwon cursed softly against the boy's lips as he gently grinded down on him.  
"Give it to me, Siwon.." Kyuhyun managed to whisper, and the man immediately tugged at his underwear. They helped each other take it off and Siwon reached over to his bag, frantically feeling around until he found the small package of condoms. Kyuhyun grinned as Siwon leaned in for a kiss again, and then passionately kissed him back. He softly tugged at the man's member a few times before breaking the kiss to help him put the condom on. Siwon kissed the boy's shoulder and kept on kissing his skin as the boy rolled onto his side, giving the man access to his bottom half. The man rubbed his way down to the boy's entrance, then slowly adding a finger. The boy gasped and almost let out a loud moan, but Siwon managed to put his hand over Kyuhyun's mouth, smothering it. The boy whispered a soft apology as soon as he removed his hand, and Siwon chuckled. Kyuhyun pulled his pillow closer, burying his face in it and biting down on the fabric to smother any other sounds escaping from his lips as Siwon added a finger, slowly moving them up and down. 

"Siwon.." The boy whispered, earning himself more kisses on his back and shoulders. Siwon removed his fingers and slightly lifted Kyuhyun's leg, then guiding his member to the boy's entrance. As he thrusted into him, the boy moaned frantically into the pillow. Siwon let him adjust a bit and wrapped his arms around the boy's chest. Kyuhyun put his hands on the man's arms, panting softly. However, the moment Siwon started thrusting into him, the boy threw his head back and moaned out loud. Siwon let out a chuckle, followed by a "Ssssh..", and Kyuhyun laughed shortly between two hard breaths.   
"I- I can't keep quiet- Ahh.." The boy whispered, and Siwon kissed his neck. He too had started moaning softly, but he managed to smother the louder ones by pressing his lips against Kyuhyun's skin. Kyuhyun released the man's arms to press the pillow against his face, and he let his voice go for a second. The pillow silenced the sounds he made, but Siwon still managed to make out his name between the moans. Beads of sweat were on both his and Kyuhyun's foreheads, rolling down their faces. The boy felt so warm, the feeling of his back burning pleasantly against Siwon's bare chest and stomach.

"I-I can't hold it in..." Siwon said softly, his voice hoarse. A few moments later he climaxed, lips pressed between Kyuhyun's shoulderblades. The shocks of Siwon's body adding up to him riding his climax out made the boy finish as well, clenching his fists against the pillow as he moaned into the fabric. He panted and felt Siwon nuzzle into his neck for a second, peppering his skin in soft kisses before getting up and cleaning the mess they had made. They put on their pajamas again and went back to bed, Siwon pulling Kyuhyun against his chest. He kissed the boy's damp hair and rubbed his cheek against his forehead affectionately.  
"You did so well, Kyuhyun.." He said before pressing a soft kiss on the boy's lips, fondness in his eyes. Kyuhyun leaned his face against the man's chest and hugged him shortly.  
"That was really good.." Kyuhyun agreed before closing his eyes. Siwon cuddled closer to him and kissed him once more, before following his example and going to sleep.

\--

The two men made their way through the giant gates, looking excitedly at the map of the park.   
"This one.. And this one!" Kyuhyun pointed at the attractions he wanted to go on. By then, he had already pointed at almost all of them. Siwon laughed and folded the map.  
"Let's just walk around and see where we end up."   
They walked on and Kyuhyun laughed happily, pointing at the highest rollercoaster he could see. Siwon rolled his eyes at him, but smiled as well. Although he wasn't that into rollercoasters and all those things, he knew Kyuhyun was and seeing him happy was enough. The boy almost dragged him into the line for the attraction, and they happily talked until it was their turn. They were sat somewhere near the end, sitting next to each other as the staff came to buckle them in correctly. A voice announced that they were going to take off, and a few seconds later it did. The carts were pulled up the tracks, and Siwon swallowed as he saw how heigh it was. He was kind of regretting his decision to go with Kyuhyun on this ride, but it was already too late. He looked beside him and saw the boy smiling widely at him. 

"You okay?" Kyuhyun asked. Siwon nodded hesitately. Kyuhyun winked and took his hand, squeezing supportively. Siwon smiled weakly, but then the carts stopped. They had reached the top, and Kyuhyun's eyes were sparkling even more, anticipating the drop. Siwon frowned. He was about to ask if it was broken when it suddenly launched off, making the man scream in surprise. Kyuhyun laughed at him and yelled out happily, one hand in the air. The other one was held tightly, almost painfully, as the man screamed loudly. The carts came to a stop and Siwon panted, eyes wide open. The bars were lifted, letting everyone climb out of the attraction. Kyuhyun followed Siwon outside and then watched the man sit down on the fence. 

"Are you okay?" The boy laughed, and Siwon swallowed once more before nodding slowly.   
"Y-Yes.." His voice broke. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, still laughing.  
"Sorry, let's go on an easier ride." He smiled and Siwon followed him further into the park. They continuously found new rides to go on, and somewhere along the way they had found a funhouse. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun into the attraction, climbing up the moving stairs. Kyuhyun followed, carefully watching his steps. He hugged Siwon from behind as they looked into one of the weird mirrors that morphed their reflections.   
"Oh my god, your legs." Kyuhyun laughed at the man's suddenly really short legs. They moved on to the next one, and they danced around a bit, laughing at their now stretched reflections. They stayed in the house for a while, climbing the obstacles and laughing at each other's clumsiness. When they left the attraction, they decided to get something to eat. Arm in arm, they walked around until they found a candy floss stand.   
"Shall we share one?"   
"Sure!" Kyuhyun answered, and watched him buy one. 

"Here, try some." Siwon held a piece of candy floss in front of Kyuhyun's mouth, and the boy gently took it from his fingers.   
"Mmmh!" He exclaimed approvingly, mouth full of the sugary stuff. He licked his lips as he pulled off a piece for Siwon as well. He fed the man who licked off Kyuhyun's fingers in the progress. Although he hadn't meant anything with that, the boy blushed and cleared his thoat quickly, before pulling off a piece for himself again. Together, they finished the thing while talking and laughing about anything. Once they had thrown the stick in the trash, they continued their way through the park. 

\--

Siwon looked next to him shortly, seeing the boy who was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car. Their hands were linked and rested on Kyuhyun's leg, but the boy wasn't even aware of that anymore. His head rested against the seat, mouth slightly open but eyes shut, sound asleep. Siwon laughed and traced little circles on Kyuhyun's hand with his thumb. They silently drove home like that, both tired and wanting to get into bed as soon as possible. After a while, they reached their home again. Siwon smiled and let go of the boy's hand, who slightly frowned but didn't wake up. The man got out of the car and walked over to Kyuhyun's side, opening the door before unfastening the boy's seatbelt. He shook Kyuhyun's leg gently, waking him up a bit. 

"We're home.. Come on, wrap your arms around my neck." Kyuhyun silently did as he was told, and Siwon easily lifted him out of the car. He made his way to the door after locking the car, and managed the open and close their front door. Kyuhyun's eyes were closed again, his head leaning against Siwon's shoulders. The man carried him to their bed and layed him down, then taking off the boy's clothes for him. He stripped him down to only his underwear and then undressed himself, immediately crawling into bed next to Kyuhyun withouth taking the time to wash up or brush his teeth. It was really late and they were both completely drained of energy, so Siwon reckonned he'd do that in the morning. He gently took the boy's hand again and kissed his forehead, earning a mumbled "Thank you.." before the boy turned around and put his free arm around the man's waist. Siwon put his arm around the boy's shoulders in return and smiled, closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	9. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Of course, I'm still continuing this fic. I hope I haven't made you all wait for too long! It's kind of short, so I apologize for that. Now that I'm back from vacation, I'll try to upload more! Thank you for reading!~

"Kyuhyun.." Siwon shivered as he stood in their bathroom. His eyes widened a bit as he didn't get a response, standing on the cold tiles, frozen in fear.   
"KYUHYUN!" He heard footsteps quickly approaching and he relaxed a bit as Kyuhyun's face appeared in the doorway.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Siwon said nothing but just pointed at the doorpost. Kyuhyun stepped inside to look at whatever it was he was pointing at, and then started laughing.   
"Yeah, that's a spider. Why?"  
"GET IT OFF." Siwon clung to the boy's arm in panic as the spider moved a few centimeters. It wasn't a big one, but Siwon wasn't able to walk past it out of fear of it jumping on him.   
"Just walk past it, I'll block it, okay?"  
"Kyu.. Just.. Get rid of it.. Kill it.." Siwon shivered, his face slightly red but eyes fixated on the small blot on the wall. Kyuhyun sighed softly, a smile on his lips. He extended his arms to let the spider on his hands, ready to take the little creature outside. But before he could even set a step, he was pulled back.

"Are you crazy?!" Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at Siwon's words.  
"Kyuhyun, if you touch that spider with your hands, I will not come near you for a week straight. I'll sleep on the couch. Just kill that thing, please!" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, followed by Siwon's voice calling out for him, telling him not to leave. He returned to him shortly after, holding a piece of paper and a glass. The boy skillfully put the glass over the spider and then trapped it with the paper, carrying outside and releasing him in the grass.   
"Ugh.." Siwon whimpered, arms wrapped around himself. He had never liked spiders, he had been terrified of them as long as he could remember. Kyuhyun put his arms around the man's neck and pecked his lips.   
"Better now?"   
"Yeah.." The man nodded. "Thanks." Kyuhyun laughed and ruffeled Siwon's hair. It made the man feel like he was a child, especially in this situation. But Kyuhyun caring for him and protecting him did feel really good, so he softly kissed the boy back. Kyuhyun laughed and went back inside, followed by his lover.

\--

Kyuhyun flinched as a loud sound surrounded the whole house. A rumble followed it soon after, and the boy swore he could feel the house tremble. He was curled up on the couch, hugging his knees as he hid in the corner. Siwon was in their bedroom, probably rearranging their closet. But Kyuhyun didn't think about that for a second. A bright flash of light lit the livingroom up even more and Kyuhyun quickly covered his ears. Yet he let out a surprised and scared shriek when the rumbling started again. He hated storms. He was able to keep himself together during the small ones, acting like he wasn't affected, but this one was heavy. He heared footsteps and shortly after felt strong arms around him. 

"Kyuhyun, what's wrong?" Siwon sounded concerned, his eyes looking for Kyuhyun's gaze. Another flash of light made the boy cringe, and Siwon understood what was happening. He sat down next to the boy and pulled him towards his lap, Kyuhyun letting himself fall onto him. He laid close to the man and felt his arm still around him, and for a moment everything was okay again. But as the rumbling started once more, he crawled up and hid his face against Siwon's chest. The man softly petted the boy's hair and waited for him to retreat his head a bit. Kyuhyun seemed to have calmed down a bit, but the next lightflash made the electricity go out. Kyuhyun held his breath, Siwon heard it.   
"I-It's a black out..." The boy whimpered. He was on the verge of tears and heard his own voice break in that short sentence. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to him, but felt his shirt get slightly wet as a loud 'bang' was heard. The lightning had struck somewhere close to their appartment-complex. Hearing Kyuhyun sniff softly, the man decided to pull him along to the bedroom. 

"Okay, let's go to bed. It's already evening anyways, so let's just be together there for a bit, okay?" Siwon offered as he unbuttoned his shirt. Kyuhyun nodded, tears still falling. He was biting his lip to keep himself together, but he heard a rumble again and quickly undressed before diving onto the bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and as soon as Siwon entered the bed, he hugged him closely. He pressed his cheek against Siwon's bare chest, eyes tightly shut. The man's hand traced comforting patterns over Kyuhyun's back, tangling the fingers of his other hand in the boy's hair.   
"Sssh.. Do storms scare you that much?" Siwon said in a low, calming voice. Kyuhyun nodded, not looking up at him.  
"I hate them." He puffed, having regained his calm a bit now that they were farther away from the noise and he was in Siwon's arms.   
"It's okay, the storm can't hurt you." Siwon pressed his lips on the top of Kyuhyun's head. The boy looked up a bit, his eyes questioning.  
"There are many ways a storm can hurt a human person, okay?"  
"Yes, but you're special. You're sunshine, you're shine so bright. Storms never harm the sun, it makes them disappear." Siwon said those words with so much love and convincing that Kyuhyun couldn't help but break a smile.  
"Kyu, you are my sun. You're the brightest point in my life; don't be scared of the storms. They won't hurt you." Kyuhyun kissed Siwon sweetly and shortly, enjoying the feeling of the man's fingers running through his hair.   
"Thank you, Siwon.." Kyuhyun's voice was hoarse from crying and fatigue. He laid his head down again and rested an arm around Siwon's frame.   
"I did nothing special, okay? Just try to sleep, we'll do something fun tomorrow, together." Siwon smiled.  
"I-.. Don't ever say you didn't do anything special, okay? Siwon, you're special. You are so precious to me." Kyu suddenly shot up at Siwon's words, looking into the man's eyes in disbelieve.

"I know I don't say it often enough, and believe me, I'm really trying; so listen up okay, because it's hard for me." The boy continued, a small frown forming on his forehead. Siwon nodded silently.   
"To me, you are the most special person on this entire earth. Everything you do is special to me. The way you talk, the things you say, the way you move, the look in your eyes; everything. You just don't realize it yourself. Siwon, you are the one person I want to be with for the rest of my life; I love you infinitely. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, you make me feel so happy to have found someone like you. Right now, can't you feel my heart burning out of my chest?" Kyuhyun took Siwon's hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was racing, and Siwon felt it through the boy's warm skin. He looked up at the boy again.  
"Siwon.. I can't even express properly what I feel for you. Just know.. That- That I love you. So so much." Kyuhyun finished, and he averted his gaze as he felt his cheeks flush. Siwon pulled him in for a hug and then let them lay down on the bed again, pulling the covers over them both. He pulled the boy closer to him and pressed his face against his chest.   
"Mine too.. My heart is going crazy right now. Kyu, you don't realize what you do to me, do you? God, I love you so much.. Don't ever forget that." He kissed the boy's forehead with so much affection that it made Kyuhyun tear up again, but he held it in. Without saying anything else they clung onto each other, eventually letting their fatigue get the best of them. It wasn't unexpected that they'd wake up the next day with their limbs all tangled together, still laying as close together as when they fell asleep.


	10. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: angst, death (not Kyu or Siwon), sadness, overal just bad times idk I thought I'd warn you. Don't worry, the next chapter will be happier (maybe smut? I don't know yet!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!~

"Are you almost ready?" Siwon asked as he put on his jacket. Kyuhyun was almost done tying his shoes and smiled at his partner. He stood up and left the room, informing Siwon that he had to go to the bathroom. A few minutes passed and he returned, wrapping his arms around the man after washing his hands.  
"Thanks for taking me out today."  
"We haven't even left yet, thank me later." Siwon laughed at him. He ruffled his hair and then hugged Kyuhyun back. Their short moment was interrupted by the sound of Kyuhyun's phone ringing, so he reluctantly let go of the man and walked back towards the table. 

"Hello?.....Yes, this is Cho Kyuhyun.. Why?" Kyuhyun sat back down into his chair and his face turned serious. Siwon raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly, using his body language to ask Kyuhyun who it was.   
"Is she.. Is she okay? She's in there now, right? Recovering?" Kyuhyun's face had now turned pale. His eyes opened a bit wider and he gazed into the distance.  
"N-No, she's.. She's fine.. Right?" He whimpered.   
"Kyuhyun? What's wrong?" Siwon asked him with a low voice, alarmed by the boy's behaviour. Kyuhyun didn't seem to hear him.  
"What do you mean, she's- NO." He frowned. Siwon felt a chill run down his spine. He had never seen Kyuhyun behave this way, it scared him a bit. Mostly though, he was scared for him.

"NO NO NO. SHE'S NOT DEAD. YOU'RE LYING. YOU'RE A LIAR!" Kyuhyun stood up, the sudden action knocking his chair over. Shocked, Siwon put a step foreward and placed his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder, but the boy stepped back to escape his touch.  
"You're fucking lying. I KNOW SHE'S NOT- ....... NO!" That was it for Siwon. He reached out, pulling the phone out of Kyuhyun's hand.   
"I'm sorry, whoever this is; Kyuhyun isn't in a state to talk right now. He will call you back, I'm really sorry." He mumbled before hanging up. When he turned back to Kyuhyun, he saw the boy had sat down on the couch, knees up to his chest and back towards Siwon.

"Kyu, I'm sorry, who was that?" He asked, walking around the couch. Just then he noticed Kyuhyun's irregular breathing pattern. Without saying anything else, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. The boy looked up at him, his eyes still dry.  
"That was the hospital.. My mom.." Tears now started appearing in the corners of his eyes. "She's.. She had a stroke.. She passed away this morning.." Right after those words left his lips, he started sobbing as if he just now understood it. Siwon swallowed his own tears away and petted the boy's hair.  
"Oh.. Oh no.." He awkwardly mumbled, not knowing what to say to him. He just hugged the boy, who clung on to him, and kissed his hair. 

"I- I-" Kyuhyun started, but his breaths shortened. His eyes widened in panic and he looked up at Siwon.   
"Kyuhyun, I need you to slow down and try to take deep breaths. You're hyperventilating. Please, try to calm down a bit." Siwon cautiously said, gently pushing Kyuhyun up. After a few minutes of breathing together, picking up the right pace again, Kyuhyun calmed down a bit.   
"How can she- I mean- She just.." He stuttered after a while, tears still running.   
"I know.. It's horrible, Kyu. I'm so sorry.." Kyuhyun whimpered in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm able to go out today.. Can we.. Stay in?"  
"Of course! Do you want to get back into bed?" Siwon took the boy's hand, who just stared at them as their fingers intertwined.   
"..Yes, Yes please." He then sniffed.

\--

"Kyuhyun.. I know you're sad, but you need to eat." Siwon frowned, his words having a worried undertone.  
"It's okay, I'm not hungry.. I'll eat tomorrow." Kyuhyun's face was blank. Siwon sighed, this being the third time he asked. He just cooked himself a small meal and ate it, Kyuhyun staring into the distance.   
"Do you want to curl up on the couch and put on a movie? Maybe that'll get your mind off of things." Kyuhyun shook his head.  
"No, I need to pack my bags.. The burial is tomorrow."   
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Yes please.." Kyuhyun stood up and Siwon followed him, hugging him from behind. 

"It'll be okay. I'll be there the whole time, don't worry."  
"Thank you." Kyuhyun rested his head against Siwon's hands for a few seconds before disappearing into their bedroom.   
From the other side of the door, Siwon could hear him sniff.


	11. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Siwon's birthday, and Kyuhyun has a special gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of smut, so if you don't want to read that, you can skip it!~ I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

"Siwon! Siwon, wake up!" Kyuhyun nudged the man next to him with his elbow. With a soft groan, the man sat up and looks at him.  
"Hmm? What- What time is it..?" Siwon rubbed his eyes.  
"Happy birthday!~" Kyuhyun smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around the man. Siwon hugged him back, thanking him in a husky voice. Kyuhyun then wriggled out of bed and ran downstairs, Siwon following him lazily. He sat down at the table with a smile, seeing Kyuhyun hastily preparing breakfast for them. 

"Do you have any plans today?" Kyuhyun eyed Siwon as he asked that question. Siwon shook his head, his messy hair moving with it.  
"Why, do you?"   
"Yeah, of course I do. It's your birthday after all!" The boy smirked, putting one of the plates in front of his partner before sitting down himself. They ate their breakfast together and then did the dishes, taking their time. After finishing up, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the man's waist and kissed his cheek.  
"I have a special gift for you. Please go sit on the couch and wait?" He asked him, and Siwon kissed him briefly before obeying him.

"Close your eyes!" The boy called out from behind the door, and again Siwon did as he said. A few seconds passed before he was told to open his eyes again, and immediately a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. In front of him was Kyuhyun, only wearing grey boxers and one of Siwon's crisp white dress shirts that reached just below his butt, the fabric of his underwear just slightly peeking out underneath it. Around his neck he had tied a little bow.   
"What is this?" Siwon stood up. He liked it when Kyuhyun wore his shirts.   
"It's your gift. I'm all yours today, mentally and physically." Siwon wondered how Kyuhyun could look so innocent yet say such suggestive things at the same time. He stepped foreward and raised his hand, tugging at one of the ends of the ribbon. As soon as it got loose, he kissed the boy's neck tenderly.   
"That's more than I could've asked for." With those words, he grabbed Kyuhyun's arm and gently guided him to their kitchen. He placed his lips on the boy's and let his hands trail over the boy's body, pushing him against the table. He looked over at the wooden surface and thanked himself for completely clearing it earlier.

A soft moan escaped the boy and he felt Siwon smiling against his lips. He pouted slightly when the man pulled back from the kiss, his hand still petting his hair. Siwon pushed their foreheads together.   
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Yes, you idiot. I love you too." The boy smiled widely. Siwon smiled back and let his hand slide down to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss again. This time it was more passionate, his leg now slightly rubbing against Kyuhyun's crotch creating just enough friction to drive Kyuhyun insane. The boy melted underneath Siwon's touch, and he had to support himself by placing his hands on the table. Siwon moved even closer, their bodies now almost completely lined up. 

Breaking away from the kiss for a short moment, Siwon pulled off his shirt and Kyuhyun sat down on the table, waiting for Siwon's touch again. The man felt the boy's finger's run over his abdomen and smiled before crouching and trailing his fingers over Kyuhyun's thighs. Shortly after, he pressed his lips on the pale skin, making Kyuhyun shudder. Siwon palmed his bulge and kissed his way up Kyuhyun's thigh, his other hand running over the boy's free leg. He kneaded Kyuhyun's crotch gently and stood up again, a fond look in his eyes. He kissed Kyuhyun once more before pushing him down by his shoulders. The boy raised his hips, making it easier for Siwon to take off his underwear. The man then disappeared for a moment, getting a condom. Once returned, he pulled Kyuhyun towards him a bit so that his butt was just on the edge of the table. Then he pulled his own pants down, kicking them off without taking the time to fold them.

He quickly pulled the rubber over his already erect member and slid his hands over Kyuhyun's thighs once more before sliding his figure inbetween his legs.  
"You okay?" He breathed, gazing into Kyuhyun's eyes. The boy bit his lip and nodded, averting his gaze as his cheeks flushed red. He felt Siwon's length poking at his entrance and held his breath, anticipating the warmth. As soon as Siwon gently thrusted into him, he let his breath go again. Siwon gave him a moment to adjust and then started rocking his hips, sliding deeper into him and then retreating partially again. He repeated this slowly, making Kyuhyun yelp.   
"M-More.." The boy asked him shakily. He knew Siwon, he knew he had to do better than that. He still tried though, his eyes locking with Siwon's. Small beads of sweat formed on said man's forehead, his hands steadying Kyuhyun's hips. 

"What was that?" He smiled sweetly.   
"P-Please... I need more.." Kyuhyun blushed. Siwon ran his fingers along Kyuhyun's side before starting to move his hips again, a bit faster this time.   
"Oh, fuck.." Kyuhyun moaned out as he closed his eyes again. Siwon let out a moan himself, hearing Kyuhyun's voice turning him on even more.   
The boy whimpered as he sped up more, and he reached out one arm towards him. The man took his hand and their fingers intertwined.   
"Say my name.." The man asked him. Kyuhyun looked him in his eyes, breathing heavily.  
"S-Siwon... Ah- Siwon!" Kyuhyun moaned out obediently, not holding his voice back. Siwon groaned and felt himself getting close to his climax.   
"Kyu..." Siwon moaned out as he released. Feeling him shudder inside of him and riding his orgasm out, Kyuhyun followed. 

They stayed there for a moment, only the sound of their breath filling the room. Then Siwon pulled out and walked to the kitchen, taking his time to throw away the condom and wet a towel to clean up the mess on Kyuhyun's stomach. Once he had put the cloth down again he lovingly stroked the boy's arm, who had his eyes closed. The boy sat up and looked at him, his cheeks still slightly red. Without hesitation he put one arm under Kyuhyun's legs, wrapping the other one around the boy's shoulders. Surprised, Kyuhyun put his arms around the man's neck.   
"I can walk myself.." Kyuhyun muttered, but Siwon just kissed his cheek, smiled and kept walking. He pushed their bedroom door open with his elbows and walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

With a soft gasp, Kyuhyun landed on the bed. He looked up at Siwon, who crawled over him. Impatiently the boy caught his lips in a rough kiss, and Siwon happily gave in. He rolled off of the boy, now laying next to him. Their legs rubbed together, eventually tangling as they tried to get closer to each other. Kyuhyun whimpered as he felt Siwon's fingers trail over his spine, hands slipped underneat his now crinkled white shirt. The man pressed soft kisses on his jawline, making the boy squirm.   
"D-Daddy.." Kyuhyun moaned out, finding Siwon's lips again. Hearing that, Siwon let out a low sound, lips still pressing against Kyuhyun's. His fingers found their way to Kyuhyun's hair, grabbing a fistfull of the brown strands. Siwon forced the boy's head backwards by pulling his hair, then placing his lips on his fully exposed neck. 

Placing wet, sloppy kisses along his colorbones as well now, Siwon's hands finding their way to the boy's ass. He pulled him on top of him, one arm on his back to pull him closer and one still on his rear. A loud smack filled the room, followed by a yelp that was not just surprise and pain. Kyuhyun grined down on the man's lap, creating more friction again.  
"Baby boy.. Ah.." Siwon moaned against his skin, and Kyuhyun pulled back. He reached over to their night stand and took out a condom, putting it on Siwon's member. Then he swung his leg over the man's stomach, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him once more before straigtening his back and reaching down, guiding Siwon's member to his entrance. 

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.." Siwon's eyes widened.   
"Yes?" The boy looked up innocently. Siwon didn't answer him but just looked breathlesly as Kyuhyun slowly lowered himself. The man's hands found their way to his waist, supporting him. After a moment, Kyuhyun started gently bouncing up and down, the tempo still low. Siwon hissed under his breath, head pushed back against his pillow. As Kyuhyun found his balance, he started rolling his hips with Kyuhyun.  
"D-Daddy.. You're so good.." Kyuhyun moaned and looked him in his eyes, a blush creeping up his face. Siwon's grip around his hips tightened. His mind was blurry, the stimulation taking over.   
"Siwon.. Ah~ You're doing so well-" The boy continued to praise his partner. Siwon moaned out the boy's name again, followed by a soft curse. 

"I'm.. Close.." Kyuhyun breathed out, his hands resting on Siwon's chest. The man underneath him was roughly thrusting into him, hitting his sweet spot again and again, making the boy moan out almost every time.   
"S-Siwon, I'm gonna-" The boy exclaimed, and with that he climaxed. He dirtied Siwon's stomach and chest, but the man didn't seem to care. The sudden tensing around his member surprised him, and it wasn't long before he finished as well. Kyuhyun stretched his legs and rolled next to Siwon, staring up at the ceiling while panting heavily. Again, Siwon disappeared to get them cleaned up. He gently wiped Kyuhyun and then himself, after which he layed down next to the boy. He hugged him and kissed his forehead. 

"That was.. Wow." The man sighed. Kyuhyun let his head rest against Siwon's chest and smiled, happy with his decision. He doesn't know what Siwon wanted for the rest of the day, but knowing him, it would be amazing.  
"And it's only 1 p.m., we have the rest of the day to ourselfs too." Kyuhyun looked up at him and pecked his lips. "Happy birthday, Siwon."


	12. Too far

Siwon straightened his back and groaned softly as he felt his muscles stretch. The desk in front of him was completely covered in paper, patient cases and pens; he had his glasses on and was working hard. He had been busy every evening this week, sometimes skipping dinner and not going to bed until late, Kyuhyun already vast asleep. It hurt Kyuhyun to see him like that. Siwon looked tired, stressed and like he could pass out any moment.  
"Siwon.. Let's go to bed." He asked him, already in his pajamas. But Siwon didn't even raise his head from his work. A sigh escaped the boy as he felt his failure for the fifth time that week. He wasn't going to give in anymore. 

"Siwon. SIWON." The boy raised his voice and Siwon looked up, surprised by Kyuhyun's tone. He turned around.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"What is it? You've been working all evening, and that for the past days. You need to get rest. This isn't healthy!" Siwon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
"Kyu, you know I have to finish this. Go on ahead, I'll come when I'm done working." He started turning around again, but Kyuhyun started talking before he could.  
"You can work again tomorrow. Look at you, you're exhausted!"  
"I'm okay, Kyu. Just go to bed, I'll come soon." Kyuhyun's shoulders dropped. 

"Why do you always do this.." It was more a statement than a question. Siwon put his glasses down and looked at the boy.  
"What are you talking about?" His voice was soft, eyebrows furrowed.  
"This.. This all.. You never listen to me. You say you'll come to bed soon, but in reality you stay here until it's almost morning again. You look horrible Siwon! You're ruining yourself like this! Please, just put your work down and rest!" Kyuhyun's eyes started glistening with tears. Siwon stood up, his expression twisting a bit.  
"I never.. Listen to you? Do you know how important my work is? I save lifes, Kyuhyun. This can't wait! These patients need my help!"  
"And I don't deserve your attention? Do I have to become your patient to get you to pay attention to me? I’m your boyfriend, for fucks sake!" Kyuhyun's tears started falling.

"Not EVERYTHING is about you, Kyuhyun. You know those people need my help. You of all should be supporting me!" Kyuhyun's shoulders dropped.  
"But I've always been supporting you, and I always will! You just need to think about yourself too!"  
"Is this really about me? I think it's about you. It's always about you, Kyuhyun. Can't you just let me work for once?" Siwon started raising his voice as well now.  
"What the fuck.." The boy whimpered. "You know I only want what's best for you.. How could you say that?"  
"You're keeping me from doing my work! Just.. Leave me the fuck alone, Kyuhyun!" Siwon stood up from his chair. The boy's eyes widened, tears flowing.  
"S-Siwon.." 

"I need to finish this, Kyuhyun!" Siwon's fists were clenched, his muscles tensed. Kyuhyun knew he was under a lot of stress and that he was frustrated with all his work, but that was exactly the reason he wanted Siwon to get some rest.  
"Siwon, just finish it tomorrow! Come to-" Kyuhyun grabbed Siwon's arm to pull him with him gently, but as soon as he had his hands on him he felt a sharp sting in his face.  
A small spot of blood stained Siwon's fist, and the man looked at it in shock. His gaze then flew up to look at the boy, eyes widened. 

Kyuhyun brought a shaking hand up to his lip and felt gently, looking at the blood on his fingers afterwards. He stepped backwards.  
"Kyuhyun, I'm so sor-" Siwon extended his hand.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The boy yelled, his voice shrill and eyes wide in disbelieve, before storming upstairs and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and let his back hit the door, sliding down until he sat.  
"Kyuhyun..." He heard from the other side. But all he could do was cry. He rested his face in his hands and shut his eyes tightly, feeling too confused and numb to notice his painful lip. After what felt like forever, he finally stood up to check himself in the mirror. Not paying attention to his watery and tired eyes, he felt his lip. Cringing at the touch, he noticed how it had already started to swell a bit, blood still coming out slowly. He walked backwards and sat on the cold tiles again, finally letting out a pained sob.

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called out, knocking on the door. When he didn’t get a response, he started banging on the door harder and harder. The boy curled into himself more and covered his ears, tears still flowing.  
“Stop… Please..” He whimpered, his voice breaking.  
“Kyuhyun, open the door! I’m-“  
“Pl-Please stop, you’re scaring me..” Kyuhyun called out. The banging finally stopped.  
“Kyuhyun...” The boy could hear the man was crying as well. He leaned his head against the hard wooden door and closed his eyes, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. He lost track of time, it felt like he had been there for hours when he finally felt his eyelids get heavier. The stinging in his lip had reduced to a dull pain, nagging but not irritating enough to keep him from falling asleep on the cold bathroom floor.

\--

It was already morning when Kyuhyun woke up. He dazedly figured out that he was in the bathroom, and then the events of the previous night came back to him. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles.  
“Fuck..” He mumbled under his breath as he looked into the mirror. His lip had a big red and black spot on it. He wetted a towel and gently dabbed it clean, cringing slightly at the pain. When he was done, his lip was still swollen, bruised and red, but it looked slightly better now. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes and sighed, bringing his hands up to rub them. 

He turned around and reached for the door handle, hovering over it for a moment. He then unlocked the door and slowly opened it, walking out slowly. He heard plates clattering downstairs and shivered. Kyuhyun looked down at his shirt and saw a few small bloodstains, but he really couldn’t care less at that moment. He took a deep breath and went downstairs. As soon as he opened the door Siwon turned towards him.

“Kyuhyun..” Siwon’s cheeks reddened a bit as he put down the plates he was holding. He walked over to the boy and reached out to pull him in for a hug but his arms dropped when he saw the boy flinching and stepping back.  
“Kyuhyun, I’m..” He started, but the boy shook his head.  
“Why? Why did you hit me?” He looked up at the man. Siwon felt his heart burn when he saw the sadness in Kyuhyun’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.. I don’t know what happened, I was so stressed and- I know I shouldn’t have hit you, and-“ He sighed and pushed his hair back, eyes watering.

“You shouldn’t have. You really hurt me, Siwon.” The boy whispered. He wasn’t sure what to do.  
“I know.. Oh, Kyu.. I’m so sorry..” He brought the back of his hand up to wipe his eyes. Kyuhyun felt tears running down his cheeks too but didn’t bother wiping them away.  
They stood in silence for a moment until Siwon spoke again.  
“Fuck.. I’m- I know what I did is horrible and unjustifiable.. I’m so sorry, Kyu, and I know it isn’t enough, but I don’t know what to do and-“ Siwon shut himself up and wiped his eyes once more.

“It’s not your fault completely.. I shouldn’t have pushed you so much..” Kyuhyun rubbed his arms and looked at the floor.  
“No. No, that’s not true. You were trying to take care of me and I was being a bitch to you. What I did is unforgivable.” Siwon’s voice was soft. All he wanted was to pull Kyuhyun against him and tell him how much he loved him, beg him not to leave him even though it would be the rational thing to do. But he thought of Kyuhyun flinching away from him and didn’t. Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes once more and carefully licked his lips. He didn’t want to leave Siwon. He was hurt, disappointed and shocked at what had happened but he did not want to leave the man. He loved him too much. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man and ask him to forget what had happened, to just continue as if nothing had happened, but he knew neither Siwon nor him would be able to completely forget.

“I completely understand if you want to leave. I’m a horrible person for hitting you and I know that. You deserve someone better than me.” Siwon mumbled as he looked at his bare feet. He too was wearing his pajamas.  
“I- I don’t want to leave you.” Kyuhyun finally spoke. Siwon looked up at him and shivered slightly.  
“Yes, what you did was horrible. You said you’re a bad person, but- I just can’t accept that, okay? We have too many good memories together. You make me too happy. I don’t want to leave you over something as petty as this.”

“Me hitting you isn’t petty. It’s serious. I don’t want you to leave either, but- don’t tell me this is nothing, okay?” Siwon said. Kyuhyun nodded and stood up. He walked closer towards the man and looked at him with watery eyes. Siwon slowly brought his hands up and took Kyuhyun’s face in his hands.  
“Oh, baby.. I’m sorry for hurting you like this.” He sighed as he kissed Kyuhyun’s forehead gently. The boy wrapped his arms around Siwon’s torso and breathed in his scent, feeling a bit lighter now that they had talked it out.  
“Kyu.. I love you so much.” The man said before hugging him back.  
“I love you too.” The boy answered, tightening his grip a bit.


	13. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything: I'd like to apologize for the long (way too long) wait. This fic just kind of got forgotten, and once I wanted to write again I got the worst writersblock. I'll do my best to write more!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read up until this point, old or new readers, and I hope you enjoy this (kind of short) new chapter.  
> Okay. Enough rambling. I don't think there's many chapters left to go.
> 
> Let's finish this.  
> ~Max

When Kyuhyun woke up, he was alone. He checked the alarm clock and came to the conclusion that Siwon must have gone to work. He stretched his arms and slowly got out of bed. He ate breakfast, but he felt a bit numb. After breakfast he tried getting some work done, but he couldn't focus. He ended up curling up on the couch, a glass of wine in his hands as he flipped through the tv-channels. 

He had just filled up his 3rd glass, feeling a bit tipsy already, when the front door unlocked. Kyuhyun didn't look behind him, he just stared at the screen with an empty look in his eyes.  
"I'm home.." Siwon's voice sounded. His words were slurred and a loud thud sounded through the room as he dropped his bag. Kyuhyun frowned, now turning to look at the man.  
"You drank." He stated. Siwon nodded. The bottle of wine on the table caught his eye and he raised an eyerow.  
"You too." Kyuhyun shrugged at that. Siwon disappeared into the kitchen and came back with another wineglass, taking place on the opposite side of the couch. He didn't want to scare the boy, he hadn't fully recovered from the night before. 

Kyuhyun finished his glass before filling his and Siwon's. They silently watched tv for a while, waiting for the other to say something.  
"I-" They spoke at the same time. Kyuhyun motioned for Siwon to go first.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I- Fuck.." Siwon ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. He couldn't find the right words to say what he felt, to tell Kyuhyun how much he loved him and how much he regretted his actions of the night before.  
"It's okay.." Kyuhyun whispered. He stared into his glass. Siwon cleared his throat and turned towards the boy. His face was red because of all the alcohol he had consumed that night, his mind fuzzy. 

"No, I.. I'm really sorry. I will never.. Hurt you like that again, I-"  
"It's partially my fault, it's okay. You were stressed, I bothered you. It's normal that you lashed out. You shouldn't have done it physically, though." Kyuhyun calmly said, taking another sip of his drink. Siwon sniffed. It wasn't that he cried because of what the boy had said but more that it was true; he was scared to lose him.  
"It's not your fault," He mumbled in response. "I- I shouldn't have hit you. You were only trying to help me." Kyuhyun stayed silent. 

"I've.. I've thought about leaving you." Kyuhyun suddenly said. Siwon felt his heart beat painfully, tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I've thought about it. But I don't want to. What you did was wrong, but I still trust and love you. I love you, so, so much. I just want things to go back to normal.."  
"I- I love you.." Was all Siwon could whisper in response. He was so utterly grateful to the boy for giving him another chance. Tears started flowing and he put his glass down before wiping his face dry. Kyuhyun put his glass down too.

Siwon felt the boy's soft hands on his, pulling his hands away from his face. Kyuhyun was worriedly frowning and wiped the man's tears away with his thumbs, cupping his cheeks afterwards. Kyuhyun leaned in a bit and gave Siwon a short peck on his lips. He tasted of wine, but all Siwon cared about was Kyuhyun recovering. He carefully placed his hands on the boy's waist before letting them snake around in a hug, pulling him down on top of him. As soon as they lied down on the couch, Kyuhyun pressed his cheek against the man's chest.

"Are you okay?" Siwon whispered to him, gently tracing figures on the boy's back. Kyuhyun nodded, his arms around Siwon's torso.  
"You?" He mumbled back.  
"I'm fine. We'll be fine."  
Siwon noticed the boy's breathing becoming deeper and more regular. He smiled slightly, happy that they talked about their problem for a while, before allowing himself to fall asleep on the couch too.


End file.
